Soulbound
by kyrosethorns
Summary: After a heated argument over their unborn child Kagome may lose everything she has ever cared for. As for Inuyasha he may lose even more if he can't get Kagome to see who he really is while stuck in the body of a small white husky. INUxKAG.
1. Chapter 1

**SOULBOUND**

**Author:** kyrosethorns

**Characters:** Inuyasha X Kagome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and never will

.:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:.

"Forget it! Just forget it." A teenage man with long black hair yelled as he tried to walk away from the hormonal teen girl.

"Forget? You want me to just forget that you just said you wanted me to KILL OUR CHILD!" The girl shouted at the boy in front of her.

"It's not a child yet Kagome. It wouldn't matter. It's not like it has a soul or a brain yet. And beside we can't have a kid now."

"Why because it's an inconvenient time for _you_ to have one. Well it's not like I made the baby on my own!" She began to throw things across the room.

_Currently the two were in Kagome's bedroom. Her mom was at work, and her little brother away for the weekend, so it was just the two of them. They had been dating since their first year in junior high, now they are in their final year of high school and they were happier then ever before, until tonight._

"Don't walk away from me Inuyasha, you need to take responsibility for what YOU helped create." The volume of their argument had escalated drastically.

"I tried, but you won't let me," He said smugly. "abort it and the responsibilities will be taken care of with it." He yelled at her.

I_nuyasha was the captain of the football team at Shikon High. Although his grades weren't the best he still maintained a mid – 70's average. After high school his plans had been to get engaged to Kagome then to go to collage to play collage football, and get onto the national league. A child would only get in his way._

"That is not taking responsibility!" With that she throw a lamp at Inuyasha, barely missing his head and shattering behind him. It was safe to say that Kagome was beyond pissed.

_Kagome was on the dance team, and was head cheerleader at her school. Though just because she was a cheerleader didn't mean that she is stupid. Kagome manages to maintain high grades averaging between mid to high 90's. She was also planning to become a lawyer one day. And although she was head over heels in love with Inuyasha, right now she really just wanted to hurt him._

"Just go Inuyasha, just get out of here." Kagome began to cry and fell to her knees. "You know Inuyasha sometime I wish you would just disappear. If this is how you're going to treat this child, OUR CHIILD, then I _never_ want to see you again!" She said in anger through the streams of tears that plastered her face. Inuyasha steeped out of her door, slamming it behind him causing a picture of the two of them at their junior high graduation to fall off her desk; the glass shattered on impact. Kagome went over to the broken picture, and picked it up as she looked at the once happy life they had shared for so long together.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

Inuyasha stormed out into the rain grabbed his bike from beside the garage and speed towards home.

The rain fell harder and harder on Inuyasha as he rode down the street, through the puddles that littered the sides of the road as they splashed up on him. Thunder roared and lightening clashed above his head, though he paid no mind to this his thoughts were elsewhere. "Feh, what's her problem?" He muttered under his breath.

There was a flash of lightening the screeching tires Inuyasha had no chance.

Red splattered everywhere and tires took off down the street at a fast pace fearful of the consequences, leaving Inuyasha looking up into the pouring sky as he lay in a pool of his own blood with nothing but a final thought, 'You got your wish.'

Kagome felt a sharp pain in her chest as if someone had just torn out her heart. Clenching her fist near her heart she thought of Inuyasha, but this brought up the argument they had only a short hour ago and she pushed the thought to the back of her mind ignoring the feeling that something was wrong.

She got into bed and went to sleep hoping that would clear her mind. Though sleep did little to relieve her from her pain as all night she had nightmares about Inuyasha dying and her not being able to do anything but watch as his life fades into the eternal darkness surrounding them.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

The next morning Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. Although she knew that nightmares weren't real and couldn't hurt you, she couldn't seem to let go of the feeling in her gut that said that there was more to it then that.

After Kagome got dressed she grabbed her coat and left to go to Inuyasha's house. She was feeling bad about their fight last night and wanted to apologize to him for what she said to him as he left. She had decided that it was better to tell him in person instead of over the phone, and didn't want to wait till Monday to talk to him.

As she approached Inuyasha's house she felt a cold chill run down her spine, figuring that it was just the result of wearing a thin coat in the cool autumn air, she pulled it more tightly around her and knocked on the front door.

The door opened revealing a very stressed and tired looking Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's older half-brother; he was also Inuyasha's guardian. Their dad had died four years ago and since Sesshomaru had just turned eighteen the courts deemed him Inuyasha's new guardian.

"Oh, hello Sesshomaru." Kagome said to him in a light somewhat happy tone, "Is Inuyasha awake yet?" Being that it was the weekend Inuyasha usually stayed in bed till around noon, it was a little after eleven now.

Sighing Sesshomaru lead Kagome in and motioned to her to take a seat in the living room, so she did. But when Sesshomaru sat down in front of her instead of going to get Inuyasha she got a little worried. "So where is Inuyasha?"

"Listen Kagome, last night Inu…" Sesshomaru didn't know how to tell her. Taking a deep breath he tried again. "Last night I got a call from the police department. Inuyasha was found … he was involved in a hit-and-run accident yesterday. By the time the medics got there it was already to late. They say that he died nearly instantly, and there was nothing they could do." By this time Sesshomaru had moved over next to Kagome to try and comfort her. A flood of tears came from her eyes as he tried so hard to hold back his own.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" She cried out as she leaned over onto Sesshomaru seeking some sort of comfort, but none came.

Realizing that Kagome was probably not in the best condition to walk home, due to her emotional state, he grabbed his coat and brought her out to his car to drive her home. The drive to Kagome's house was silent both in thought about the recent happenings.

Once the car had rolled to a stop in front of Kagome's house – which was really a shrine – she began to get out. "Wait a second." Sesshomaru called to her, as she turned and looked at him he sighed. "The wake is on Tuesday, and the funeral will be held on Thursday, if you want to attend, both at around six in the evening."

"Thanks." She muttered in a sigh, trying to hold back more tears from falling. She turned to go inside and Sesshomaru speed off.

"Is something the matter dear?" Kagome's mother asked as her daughter walked trough the living area to get to the stairs. "Kagome?" Kagome didn't stop as she headed upwards. Once she reached her room she collapsed on to her bed and, for the second time in that short hour, she cried her heart out.

.:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:.

So how was the first Chapter. Oh and don't worry our favorite little Hanyou shall return it is a must.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Inuyasha, wish I did but I can't simple as that.

OH and thank you to those who have reviewed, this is your prize for them...A new chapter...PLease review if you have not. or if you just feel like it.

.:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:.

Kagome took the next week off from school; if she could barely handle her mother and Sota being around, how was she supposed to be around a school full of people talking about what had happened since it was on the front cover of the paper on Monday morning.

On Tuesday Kagome went to the wake, her mother and best friend Sango were there to help her through it. For the first little bit she was fine, this is until she saw Inuyasha's lifeless body in the mahogany casket. She stepped up to him; he looked like he was sleeping. She stretched out her hand to push some loose strains away from his face. Cold skin meet her fingertips and she broke down, tears running from her eyes in streams as she fell to her knees. "Inuyasha!" She cried out loudly as Sango tried to help her up. She took Kagome outside for some air hoping that it would clam her grieving friend.

Outside was cool with autumn breeze wiping by them. "It'll be alright." Sango said as she held onto a crying Kagome. "It'll be alright." Although she said this it was hard for her to believe the words coming out of her mouth. She knew how much the two meant to each other, and just hoped that her friend would get through this without doing anything rash.

Kagome wanted to believe Sango she really did. And although she knew that the words weren't true, she held on to them as if they were, wishing this were just a really bad dream.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

'Where am I? Why is it so dark.' The thought run out through the darkness, as a single soul lay deep within. The soul begins to fade further into the eternal dark when a bright light shines through illuminating all, blinding all who see it.

As the light cleared one would see a group of people all in black surrounding a large hole. Leaves changing on the trees, grass browning as the seasons changed and the temperature dropped. Tear filled eyes all around as these people mourned the death of someone they once knew. A fading figure walks towards the group, a curious expression on his face.

He looked at all the people there; he knew them all friends and family, 'why did they all look so sad.' He thought as he spotted a young female with long dark hair, and bright brown eyes. 'Kagome' the young man said as he approached her. She looked up into the clouds thinking she heard the voice of her late love. As he got close he suddenly remembered what she had said the last time they saw each other, so he backed off.

Looking around at all the others he noticed the face off his older brother, Sesshomaru. The figure thought it was strange that he would be here at someone's funeral. Sesshomaru didn't really care for many people; in fact there had been only four people that he knew of in his brother's life that Sesshomaru had even the slightest bit of like for. And only one he'd ever loved. It didn't make sense since their father was dead that took care of one of the people, He and Jakotsu were here beside him, there's another two, then there's Sesshomaru himself. So why would he be here?

The figure, curious to who the group were grieving over, walked over to the large stone that was situated just above the grave, and read the engravings on it. A shocked expression filled his faded face as he come to the words:

'_Inuyasha Miyamoto, 1992 – 2009'_

'This has to be a mistake, I'm dead!' He thought as he began to move back from the stone, consequently falling into the pit below, moving through the casket and his body. The light once again engulfed him and he faded away.

When the light finally cleared Inuyasha found himself in a very large alleyway. Not only was the alley itself large, the garbage bins were big, the boxes were big, and the smell was overwhelming.

He looked around the place to try and figure out where he was, but when he looked down he saw the white face of a husky puppy with amber eyes. At first he paid no mind to it, that is until he realized that he was standing above a puddle and that husky was him.

Once this information registered in his brain he panicked and ran around in a frenzy of confusion. He ran out of the alleyway and instantly hit something hard. Looking up at what he hit he saw a pair of legs with a black dress wrapped around them to the knee. Inuyasha began to wag his tail as he saw the familiar face.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

Kagome and Ms. Higurashi had gotten a ride with Sango but since she had to leave early the two of them had to take a bus home. As they walked along the sidewalk Kagome felt something hit her leg, looking down she saw a small white puppy with large amber eyes.

"Aw." Said Ms. Higurashi as she looked down at the pup. "Isn't he cute." Kagome looked sadly at the dog. She reached down to pet it when her mom took hold of her arm. "No, Kagome you shouldn't pet stray dogs." Kagome strengthened up and the two began to walk away. The little dog began to whimper, but neither of them turned around. 'Come back Kagome.' He tried to say, but it all came out in barks.

Inuyasha watched as Ms. Higurashi and her daughter got on a bus. He started walking towards it, but when the bus took off, Inuyasha was overwhelmed with the feeling to give chase, and so he did until he lost it. Looking around he noticed that he was not far from his old school, with that information he took off towards Kagome's. He's house was to far away and he felt like he should be there with her.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

"Come play with me sis." Sota whined. He had been asking (begging) Kagome to play a game with him for the last hour since she came home. "Please big sis, it'll take you're mind off….everything." She wanted to say no, but her brother's puppy dog eyes, and the pull to forget was too strong.

Sighing she gave in. "Okay Sota. What game?"

Kagome had played game after game after game with Sota. They probably would have keep going if it weren't that Sota had school in the morning and therefore had to go to bed, ruining their fun. While Sota's fun, Kagome's distraction.

Soon after Sota was in bed Kagome went upstairs as while, tired and depressed, she just wanted to sleep away her problems and her worries.

That night Kagome dreamed of a memory, a good one. She and Inuyasha had been going out for only a few months at the time, and hadn't gotten past the hand holding stage as of thus far. It was late; they had stayed after school to help decorate for the cultural festival that was taking place the next day. The two of them were leaning against the balcony over the stairway watching as everyone else finished up what they were doing. Inuyasha had told Kagome a joke that he had heard from his brother's boyfriend. The two had to shut their eyes because they were laughing so hard. When they reopened them they found their faces within inches of the other, blushing madly Iunyasha turned his head to the side looking at a blank area on the wall. "Look at me Iunyasha." Kagome had said softly. He turned his head and she stepped forwards placing her lips on his. It lasted for only a few seconds before they pulled apart, both as red as tomato's. Embarrassed Kagome turned away from Inuyasha. He reached out his hand and cupped her chin turning her face back to him. "Don't look away." He whispered quietly to her, he then kissed her this one went deeper then the last and continued to go deeper till all that they knew was washed from their minds, it was only them, and for the first time they felt as one.

As she dreamed tears came to her eyes as she thought of their first kiss together. It was the first night in nearly a week that Kagome slept peacefully. Unfortunately her peace didn't last long as she was woken up by the sound of barking and things being knocked over outside. She sat up in bed and looked out the window. It took some time for eyes to adjust to the dark of night but eventually she could see. Looking out she saw two small figures, which appeared to be animals, outside facing off against each other.

.:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:.

Guess Who decided to Stop By to play with Buyo?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is the Last Time I am saying it in this Story, I don't own Inuyasha, If I did we would have seen a little more JAKXBAN Action.

.:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:.

'Damn you were so much cuter when I was bigger.' A little white husky pup was being cornered by a cat about twice his size. 'Get me out of here.' The little pup ran for his life into the closest hiding place he could find. – The Higurashi shrine's well house. - The cat chased him all the way to it. Luckily for the pup the door was slightly a jar so that he could get in. This wasn't such a smart place to go since the cat followed him in and now he was really trapped.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

Curious as to what was going on out side, Kagome put on her slippers and grabbed her coat as she slipped outside to find the source of noise. As she looked around she noticed the well house door open along with Buyo – her cat – entering. She followed in and as she looked around for the cat she spotted a ball of white fur in the corner. Moving closer she noticed that it was the pup from earlier.

Seeing Kagome warmed Inuyasha's heart and he walked over to her wagging he's furry tail and barked happily. "Hi there." Kagome said as the pup came closer. "What are you doing here?" she said as she picked him up. He nuzzled into her neck and licked her face trying to show her as much affection as he could for saving him from the 'evil' giant cat. "Aw, aren't you sweet." She hugged him. "It's pretty cold out here isn't it. Why don't you come in with me." She said to the little pup as she headed to the front door. He barked happily in agreement and gave her another 'kiss'.

Buyo tried to follow them in, but since Kagome wasn't paying attention to anything, but the pup, she closed the door before Buyo had a chance to get inside. He sat at the door pawing at it "Meow." He muttered over and over but Kagome failed to hear he cat's pleas for entry into the house.

Kagome brought the little pup up to her room with her. Once in there she placed him on her bed and got in herself. 'Oh no." Inuyasha thought as he stood up and jumped off her bed. 'That's how I got into this mess in the first place.' It turned back to the bed and pulled off one of Kagome's larger stuffed animal, got onto it then fell asleep.

Kagome watched all this confusion written across her face. "Okay, that was a little strange." With that she pulled the covers over as she too fell asleep.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

"Forget it Kagome." Ms. Higurashi said as her daughter held up the little stray puppy, who was currently adorning the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

"Please, mom I'll take good care of him." Kagome pleaded. Though even if this is true the dog had been barking at 5 in the morning needing to go out. Unintentionally waking up the rest of the household.

"I said no Kagome, besides he may belong to someone." She was looking for an excuse to get rid of it. She had never been much of a dog person.

"But he has no collar, he was in an alley. You said it your self he's a stray." Kagome widened her eyes and looked into her mother's. "Please mom, he'll be good."

Looking at her daughter Ms. Higurashi felt a pain of guilt. She couldn't say no any longer. It was obvious that in the short time since finding the dog Kagome had become close with it, and she couldn't bear to take another being that her daughter cared about from her. Seeing that the dog may actually be good for Kagome at the present time Ms. Higurashi gave in. "Alright Kagome but I'm, not paying for anything when it comes to him, that's up to you. Also, make sure that he is house broken as soon as possible."

"Yes." Kagome cheered as she embraced her mother in a big hug. With that she headed up the stairs to her room to get dressed for the day. As she ascended the stairs, she looked down at the little pup. "I'm going to call you Fluffy." She said happily. The pup's ears shot up at the sound of the name, and his face fell.

'Fluffy' was the name that Jakotsu had given to Sesshomaru when the started dating and he used it when ever he wanted to do…The pup shuck his head, he did not want to think about where that thought was going.

Later that day Kagome took 'Fluffy' to the pet shop to get him a collar and a leash (both red). Along with that she bought two bowls, a bunch of toys, and a bag of food.

Since it was a relatively nice day, she decided to take her new pup for a walk in the park, which was peaceful and quite until a football came crashing into Kagome 's head knocking her off balance and on to the ground.

"Sorry about that." A voice called out as a young man came forwards to retrieve his ball. Inuyasha began to growl at the man as he stepped forwards. "I'm really sorr…Hey Kagome." He suddenly said now realizing whom it was he hit. "What's up?"

"Hey Koga." She replied. "Nothing much just a little shopping."

"Really? What for?" He questioned, not really caring but trying to be nice, which was a hard act for the wolf like teen.

"Pet stuff." She looked down at 'Fluffy', Koga following her gaze.

"Cool, so when did you get a dog?" He asked still not to interested in what she had to say.

"Yesterday, he followed us home, from the…" Her face fell slightly as she recalled the funeral the day before. Trying not to appear too depressed she brightened her face and smiled at Koga.

"Cool." He said. "Hey if you're not doing anything, maybe you could come hang out with us for a while."

"Us?" She asked curious as to whom else Koga was hanging out with.

"Yeah. Hakkaku, Ginta and I figured there was no point in going to school today since it was Friday so we came here. We are also planning on seeing that new movie that just came out. You know the one that everyone has been talking about. The one with the werewolves and all."

"You mean New Moon." Kagome looked a bit shocked to think the three of them would go and see that movie out of all the one's that were playing, especially considering it was the sequel to Twilight that the three of them seemed to despise with a passion, not that Kagome didn't agree with them, seriously what vampire sparkles. Then again the wolf-crazed trio would see anything if there was even a mention of wolves in it.

"I don't know." She said looking into the amber eyes of the pup.

"Don't worry about him, Kagome. Come and have some fun." Koga taunted. Eventually Kagome gave in.

"Okay, okay Koga. Just let me drop Fluffy and all this stuff at home before we go." She said picking up her dog and cuddling him.

"Why don't I just give you a ride instead of you having to carry all that stuff. It'll also be quicker that way." She accepted and they were off.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

Once Kagome dropped everything off inside Inuyasha did what he could to make her stay. He whined, he barked, he even tried to pull her back in by the hem of her jeans.

"I don't think he wants me to go?" Kagome said picking up 'Fluffy' so that he would let go of her jeans. He nuzzled her.

"Don't worry about it Kagome he's just a dog, he won't care if you're gone for a bit." And that's how he lost. Kagome left with Koga and the others.

'Damn that bastard, I'm not even gone for a week and he's already trying to move in on Kagome. He had better not think just because I am less then a foot high that I'm going to let him have her.' He growled menacingly at the door. Even though he knew that they couldn't see him.

Not knowing what else to do Inuyasha went up to Kagome's room and jumped onto her bed. He fell a sleep taking in her smell while waiting for the love of his life to come home.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

It was late when Kagome came home. As Inuyasha heard a car pulling up he jumped up from his slumber and raced to the front door. As readied himself to greet her when she opened the door, but stopped himself as Koga came in directly after her. They came into took off their coats and shoes and headed to the living room. Kagome picked the little pup up on her way. "Did you miss me?" She asked obviously not expecting him to answer her back.

Inuyasha only glared at Koga. 'What the fuck is that bastard doing here, just walking in like he owns the place, he shouldn't even be here, Kagome's mom is still at work and…' he stopped immediately in his thought process as he back tracked and paused. They were the only one's in the house. And Kagome knew that since her mom always worked late and Sota always spent Friday night at a friend's house. 'Crap I've got to get rid of this guy before something happens.' He thought frantically looking around for some way to rid the house of the oversized wolf.

Koga and Kagome had decided to watch a movie, despite just coming back from one. They decided on Pirates of the Caribbean. - one of Kagome's favorites - . About half way through the movie Inuyasha had to go, and that gave him an idea. He jumped off of Kagome's lap and wondered around a bit. Looking around he decided that Koga's brown pant leg looked close enough like a tree to work.

"Ahh, gross." Koga shouted as he felt a warm liquid drizzle down the bottom of his leg. Inuyasha laughed lightly, or laughed as best as that of a dog could. Koga glared at the dog then quickly turned to look at Kagome. "Kagome, you really need to train that thing." He shouted pointing to the little husky who had placed an adorable innocent look on his face.

"Sorry Koga." Kagome said to him as she grabbed Fluffy and headed for the front door. "I really haven't had much time to train him." She placed the dog outside and turned her attention to him. "Okay this is where you go. Don't go inside, okay." She said to the pup then turned back inside.

It wasn't long after that that Koga left, he needed to change out of the pants he was currently in. 'Good' Inuyasha thought. 'And stay out.' He barked at the car as it left the driveway.

After he left Kagome got ready for bed placing 'Fluffy' beside her. This time he didn't leave. He just curled up beside her head and fell a sleep.

.:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:.

Chapter Three yeah.

PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HOPE


	4. Chapter 4

.:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following week went by fairly well and quickly. Kagome went back to school, although she had a few breakdowns when someone brought up Inuyasha, she was for the most part fine. It wasn't until the middle of the week after that, that there was a problem.

"Are you okay dear?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she kneeled next to her daughter, who currently hovering her head above a toilet.

"Must be a flu or something." Kagome answered. Though she had never lied to her mother when it came anything before, she still didn't know how to confront her with the fact that she was currently pregnant.

Ms. Higurashi got up and helped Kagome up as well. "Why don't you just go get some sleep? I'll bring you something to eat for lunch later on."

"Thanks mom." She said and headed for to bed.

The excuse worked for a bit, but when Kagome was still throwing up after two week she got worried, and a little nervous.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

Although Kagome insisted that she didn't need a doctor. Ms. Higurashi said that she did, and so now they are in the car on their way to the Doctor's office. Kagome sat in the back seat staring down at her hands hoping to God that her mother doesn't find out about the baby.

As they got out of the car and headed into the office Kagome felt as if she was on death road. Not knowing what was going to happen, but hoping that she'd live through it.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

"Well." The doctor came in looking at his clipboard. "If would appear that you are quite healthy Kagome. And the reason for you're throwing up is because," Kagome's heart began to pound. The next three words that came out of the doctor's mouth came out so slowly in Kagome's mind that it seemed like hours past just sitting there. "you are pregnant." That last word hit her like a knife. Although she already knew that she was pregnant, to hear it from a doctor, and in front of her mother, was like a stab to the chest and Kagome felt as if she'd cry.

The ride back home was silent; neither willing to say or even look at the other. As they stopped at the end of their driveway Kagome began to get out when Ms. Higurashi grabbed her arm and told her to sit back down. "Did you know of this before?"

"Yes" Kagome said, but it took her a lot to get it out.

"How long?"

"About a month."

"Who's the father?"

Kagome didn't answer, her eyes just welled up with tears as she recalled a similar conversation that lead to Inuyasha dead in the middle of the road.

"Kagome." Her mother was getting a little annoyed with her daughter.

"Inuyasha." Kagome muttered quietly under her breath.

Ms. Higurashi leaned back in her chair pulling a hand through her hair she sighed. "Did he know?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"The night he died." Silent tears began to stream down her face.

"Why didn't you just abort it?"

Kagome turned to her mother in shock "What?"

"Why didn't you just abort it? He'd still be around if you did right? If you told him that night my guess is that's what your argument was about. Am I right Kagome?" She looked over at the tear stained face of her daughter. "You should still abort it. Having a child while you're still in high school will only ruin you life." She said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And under her breath, to try and keep Kagome from hearing, she muttered. "Take it from someone whose lived through it."

Unfortunately Kagome did hear. "What?" She shouted enraged. "How could you say something like that?" Fresh tears flood over her face as she started disbelieving at her mother. "How could, how could you…"Kagome didn't really know how to finish that sentence. "You think I ruined your life?"

"Kagome that's not what I said."

"But that's what you meant." She shouted once more, volume escalating. "I can't be here right now." Kagome said more to herself then to her mother. But despite her words she didn't move.

"Then why are you still here?" Ms. Higurashi said, completely serious. She wasn't going to have a baby in the house. She had already raised two, and didn't need a third. She also was nowhere near ready to be a grandmother.

Kagome looked into her mother's eyes to see if she meant it. And right away Kagome could tell what her mother wanted. So she got out of the car, went up to her room, packed everything she could including the picture of her and Inuyasha, picked up her dog and walked out of her room, possibly for the last time.

As she went out of the front door she walked past her mother. Ms. Higurashi said nothing as her first-born walked away.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

Kagome sat at a table outside a small café since they didn't allow pets inside. As she sat there with 'Fluffy' curled up on her lap she went over at list of her friends to see if any of them would be okay with her staying with them. 'Miroku maybe. No he's too much of a blabbermouth, plus he's a pervert. Ayame? She's a blabbermouth as well and we're not really that close. Koga would only freak out, then he'd tell Hakkaku and Ginta since the three of the said everything to each other. Well there's Sango, but I can't live with them even if they wanted me to.'

Sango and her little brother Kohaku had lost their family a few years back. Ever since then they have been moving from foster family to foster family, always together in the same one. The courts had it so that as soon as Sango turned 18 she would gain custody over her brother, but at the present time she was only 17.

'So if I can't go to any of them that leaves…' She thought it over for a while, nobody really coming to mind.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

Inuyasha heard a couple people coming towards them; along with a scent that he felt he should recognize. Looking up in a half-sleep daze he saw two people walking over to them, one with short black hair wearing a yellow kimono, the other had long silver hair wearing a white outfit with a colorful belt. He recognized them immediately; it was his brother and Jakotsu.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

'Fluffy' jumped up off Kagome's lap and started barking happily at their visitors. It had been a while since he saw he's brother, and he kind of missed him.

Kagome looked up to she what could have gotten the little dog so excited. "Hey Kagome." A smiling Jakotsu said as he waved his hand frantically through the air. "How've ya been?"

Kagome tried to put on a smile and look happy as her long time friend embraced her in a bear hug. But Jakotsu was far from stupid and could tell something was wrong (but the bags that she had with her helped to). Since he didn't think it was a good idea to talk about it in public he invited her over to have tea with Sesshomaru and him.

Jakotsu had moved in with Sesshomaru not long after Inuyasha death. This is because he knew that Sesshomaru was going to need some help through this time and he didn't want his little Sesshi to be alone.

Once the three of them got to the house Sesshomaru went into the kitchen to get some tea ready while Kagome and Jakotsu talked.

"So she just kicked you out? What a bitch!" Kagome had told Jakotsu exactly what happened from the fight with Inuyasha to her current problem of homelessness.

"Please Jakotsu, don't call her that." Kagome said as she looked down at the little pup on her lap, petting him lightly.

"But it's true."

"Even so, she is my mother." Kagome sighed and leaned back on the couch. It was now that Sesshomaru came back in.

"If you have no place to go, you could always stay." Sesshomaru said as he sat down beside his boyfriend after placing the tea on the coffee table.

"Really?" Hope filled Kagome's eye as she looked at the tall man.

"Of course, whether you wanted to stay or not, I'm pretty sure Jakotsu wouldn't let you leave. Not right now anyways." Jakotsu then kissed Sesshomaru on his cheek and walked over to Kagome, who was on the opposite couch. As he reached there he picked up the little dog from Kagome's lap.

"So what'd you name him?" He asked as he held the dog up in front of his face.

"He's name is Fluffy." She said with a smile. A huge blush spread over Sesshomaru's face at the sound of his nickname. Jakotsu just laughed and snuggled the little pup. " Fluffy you can came sleep with me and Sesshi anytime you want, you're so cute." He continued to snuggle the dog, making it impossible for Inuyasha to get away.

'Great.' The pup thought. 'Even as a dog that guy is trying to get me into bed with him.' Inuyasha continued to struggle for freedom until Jakotsu finally gave him back to Kagome.

"Okay so it's settled you will stay with us. Now," He said looking at Sesshomaru. "Where should she sleep?

Since Iunyasha's old room wasn't yet cleared out, and Jakotsu thought it would be too much for Kagome to stay in there, he and Sesshi took that room and Kagome got to sleep on Sesshomaru's king sized bed (with a canapé and mahogany bed frame). When Kagome went into the room to put her things down the first thing she noticed was that the room was decorated in purple and gold, 'Well' She thought. 'Sesshomaru always did seem to think he was royalty.'

Kagome's sleep was restless that night. Nightmare after nightmare flooded her mind. As she saw her mother trying to kill Inuyasha; although in the dream Inuyasha had silver hair, and was clad in bright red.

Kagome woke up panting heavily. She figured the dreams were the result of her mother telling her to abort the baby, taking the last bit of Inuyasha from the world.

As Kagome walked into the kitchen she saw something that she thought would never happen in a million years. Sesshomaru was cooking breakfast while wearing a PINK apron.

"Doesn't my little Sesshi-chan look so cute." Jakotsu said with a giggle as he sat at the table drinking tea. The little white pup couldn't hold it back any longer and fell to the floor barking strangely as if he was laughing hysterically.

The three looked down at the husky questioning looks appearing on all their faces. It was weird to see a dog laugh and honestly no one probably thought that a dog COULD laugh. It was strange and they really didn't know what to think of it. Was it cute? Or just creepy?

.:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:.

Fours Done: Please remember to review


	5. Chapter 5

.:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:.

Kagome's morning sickness had died down after another week to the point where it was only a problem in the early morning and late at night. Therefore Kagome felt it was safe to finally head back to school, but after a three weeks absence was she really ready for it.

"I'm off." Kagome called back to Jakotsu as she head out the door.

"Bye Kagome." He waved back as he held on tightly to the little pup in his arms. In the week since Kagome started living with him and Sesshomaru, Jakotsu had grown quite attached to the little husky pup.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

Kagome thought she could handle it, she really did. But from the moment she stepped onto the school ground all anyone one said, to her or near her was:

"Oh, Kagome I am so sorry about Inuyasha."

"Are you feeling better now, just think 'now he's in a better place'."

"As long as you remember him, he'll always be around."

'Sorry for you loss this, Sorry for you loss that, oh Kagome you're so brave I'd never be able to live if that was my boyfriend. Whatever.' Kagome thought through what the last three hour had been like, every word, every sorry, and she just couldn't take it. She didn't want to forget about Inuyasha but at the same point, at least for now, she didn't want to be reminded of him either. Right now she was currently sitting on the floor in the girls restroom. She had been crying for the last ten minutes not feeling up to going back to class. It was only about 15 minutes till lunch anyway so she waited the period out.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

At lunch Kagome went to the roof of the school to eat. She didn't feel like being surrounded by people saying Sorry.

"Hey Kagome." Kagome looked up as she heard her name. Seeing her best friend Sango coming forwards towards her, Kagome smiled. Though it didn't fool Sango she knew that it was forced. Sango sat down next to Kagome and stayed quiet as they finished their lunches. "Hey I was thinking 'Gome, how about catching a movie with me after school.

"Sure I guess."

"Cool, so what movie?"

Sango and Kagome discussed what movie to go see and Kagome was thankful to that, she needed a distraction. Once a movie was picked, the two went off into a discussion about numerous random topics. They talked until the bell for classes rang and the two went inside. Kagome was able to stay through the last two classes without feeling the need to leave.

Once school was over Kagome and Sango headed off to the theater, but not before they called home to say that they wouldn't be back right away.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

After the movie Kagome's mood lightened up considerably. The two had gone to see the new TMNT movie, although childish yes, it did work as a well needed distraction from everything going on in her life at the moment.

"Looks like you had a good time." Jakotsu commented as the two girls entered the house. Jakotsu was currently smothering Fluffy in a tight hug on the coach, Sesshomaru lounging on the love seat flipping through channels wishing that his boyfriend would stop giving the dog more affection that he was given.

'Just like what he used to do with Inuyasha.' He thought with a scowl plastered on his face as he glared at the little dog attempting to free himself from Jakotsu's arms.

"We did. It was a good movie." Kagome replied. Fluffy had finally made it away from Jakotsu and was running over to Kagome. "Hey Fluffy." She said while picking him up. "Did ya miss me?" He barked happily before nuzzling into her neck.

After a quick dinner and a few board games Sango left for home, and although it was early Kagome was tired so she headed up to bed, Fluffy snuggled sweetly in her arms.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

The next few weeks went the same as that first day, people looking at Kagome with sad looks and apologizing for what had happened, it was bad enough that Kagome already felt bad about the whole thing, the only thing that kept her sane were hanging out away from the majority of the school with Miroku and Sango. At least with them they knew when to not talk about certain things. They also came to learn of Kagome's current predicament concerning her mother and the pregnancy.

"A baby, aw how cute." Miroku commented once the two females told him. "What'cha gonna name it." He asked happily. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her friend's antics, despite the fact that he was a year older then them, he had come back for a fifth year, he acted about half their age at times.

Sango whacked him upside his head. "Calm down will you, she doesn't even know the gender of the baby yet." The three ate the rest of their lunches and talked about baby names and such, and for the first time since before Inuyasha died Kagome was genuinely happy.

After school Miroku insisted that the three of them go to the mall and do a little baby window shopping. Though neither girl thought it was a good idea a first went along with it just to humor their friend. Surprisingly though they did have fun, despite the various people giving them disproving looks. At one point when a particularly nasty woman commented under her breath about teenage girls now a day giving everything up to easily and throwing their lives away, Miroku stepped up placing an arm around Kagome's wast and yelling at the woman saying something along the lines of, "Hateful hags just being jealous that someone only a quarter of their age for finding true love since they never would." Kagome, being slightly embarrassed blushed, as Sango struggled between the urge to slap Miroku for causing Kagome her embarrassment or laugh hysterically at the look on the woman's face, so she settled on doing both before dragging her two best friends off to eat at the WacDonald's in the food court of the mall.

.:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:.

I know It was a bit shorter then the others but it doesn't really matter


	6. Chapter 6

.:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:.

The next few months went by fast for everyone and ISU's and midterm test came and went and now everyone was getting ready for the holidays. It was only two weeks till winter break started and that also meant that the winter formal would be coming up just as quickly, and since it the students at Shikon High only had two formal events throughout the whole school year it was a big deal for them. Though not all of the students were excitedly getting ready for the dance, nope, in fact on the other side of the city sitting in a hospital room wearing one of the stupid bright green paper dresses was Kagome nervously awaiting her first ultra-sound. Normally this would have happened earlier but with everything going on in her life an ultra-sound wasn't high on her list of priorities.

"Just relax Kagome." Jakotsu said while rubbing her hand soothingly, "Everything will be fine."

"But what if it's not. What if there is something wrong with the baby." Kagome said frantically. "I can't lose the last part of Inuyasha from this world I just can't." He wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Kagome." He whispered into her ear. "I will not allow that to happen." Even though she knew that Jakotsu really had no control over what happens his promise did calm Kagome down. "Besides, worrying won't do you any good." They shared a happy moment of silence when the door opened breaking it as a tall pale dark-haired woman came in and sat down on the stool that was between the bed Kagome was currently occupying and a bunch of machinery.

"Hello." She greeted. "I am Doctor Kikyo Tama. And I will be here with you all the way from now through your baby's first three months." She shook both Kagome's and Jakotsu's hands before pulling out a tube filled with a clear blue gel and lifted up Kagome's gown. A light blush crossed Kagome's cheeks as Kikyo squirted the cold gel onto her stomach. "I know it's a little cold but just bare with it." Kikyo then pulled out an object, which she called a wand, and moved it around in the gel. "Look at the bottom left of the screen." As the two did as they were told, Kikyo pointed to the area and traced her finger around the shape that resided there. "There's your baby, by the looks of it I'd say your just over three month's along." She smiled at the expecting mother who was currently occupied with staring at the screen. Kagome's face was almost completely neutral but her eyes spook for her. Both amazement, joy and sadness crossed through them.

The Doctor went through the rest of the examination, determining the health of the baby, asking Kagome about her own health and so on. By the end of it school was already almost over so Jakotsu just took her home. Upon entering the house a small ball of white latched itself onto her leg causing Kagome the laugh. "Well hello to you too Fluffy." The dog scrunched up his face slightly at the sound of his given name, but nuzzled into Kagome's neck non-the-less as she picked him up and held him close.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

The next day was Wednesday and for 'Fluffy' that meant the house to himself. Why? Well because Kagome would be going to school, Sesshomaru worked during the day and it was the one day during the week that Jakotsu was out of town. The small white pup smiled as he curled back up against Kagome for the final five minutes of sleep till the alarm would go off and she'd have to get ready to leave.

It had been just over a month since Jak and Sesshomaru had gotten his old room cleaned up, though he didn't like the idea that all his things were in the attic now at least they didn't throwout everything, and they turned it into Kagome's room for the time that she lived there. Inuyasha was happy to be in his old room, it may look different, but it made him feel warm and homey.

After breakfast, as Inuyasha had already known, the household had left leaving the pup to do as he wanted.

He leapt of the couch and onto the table as soon as the last person left. He then placed his paw an the tiny red button effectively turning on the TV. Inuyasha sat flipping through channel after channel trying, but failing to find anything descent on *_Sigh* '500 channels and nothing on. I told Sesshomaru __that it was pointless to get that stupid Satellite.' _The white pup then headed upstaris to his and Kagome's shared room deciding that if there was nothing to do he'd sleep.

_In his dream he was human again, though he never remembered ever having white hair like he had in it, he was happy being stuck as a dog for whats going on almost three months is not the way he planned on going through his senior year. He sighed and sat on the ground, which was really a cloud but hey it's a dream he could be upside down for all he knew and didn't really care. So he just relaxed till he heard and strange yet familiar voice. "Hello Inuyasha, long time no see." He opened his eyes and nearly fell off the cloud as he came face to face with InuTaisho, his father whom he had not seen in years._

"_Hey." The two started at each other for a long while. It was amazing how much Sesshomaru was turning out to be like their father. "So does me meeting you mean that I have to move on now, cross over, head to the afterlife and all that." InuTaisho just laughed. _

"_And what makes you think that?"_

"_I dunno, possibly the fact that you're dead, and I DID die. So it just seems to make sense."_

"_But you came back, and trust me Inuyasha if it was time for you to cross over you would have done so long ago. A spirit can only live on the human plane for 40 days after their death or unless something binds them to the living realm."_

"_Ok But Imma dog, what the hell is that about?"_

_InuyTaisho laughed again. "Well your mother always said you reminded her of a puppy."_

"_So this is her fault."_

"_No no no. It is against the rules to interfear with the lives of others."_

"_Rules? What rules?"_

"_I've said to much and not what I need to."_

"_So what do you need to tell me?" He cocked his head to the side simply proving more to how much of a puppy he was._

" _To many people in the world now a days fail to ever meet their other half, their soulmate, and it has been dicided that since you were able to find yours that you should be giving a second chance."_

_Inuyasha's face lite up. "Kagome is my soulmate." InuTaisho just nodded. "But wait how is me being a dog 'giving me a second chance'?"_

"_You may not remain a dog forever Inuyasha, but that is all I can say, you will have to figure out how to regain your 'humanity' think of your heart and where it resides." InuTaisho faded into the clouds and the cloud filled world went black._

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes as a loud sound reached his ears. He looked over quickly at the clock _'5:30, damn I slept long.'_ He then hurried off to the sound of the noise.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

Fluffy heard laughter erupting from the kitchen and as he ran down the steps. Once he got to the archway he peered inside and notice the flour and other baking ingredients covering the floor, and standing in the middle and covered in the mess was Kagome laughing her head off while griping Koga so that she wouldn't fall.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just seem to be a bit more clumsy then usual lately." Kagome said as she tried to hold herself off and brush off the flour.

"It's ok Kagome, though you shouldn't have tried to carry everything at once, we'll just make more."

"But that was the last of the almonds" she said as her gaze went in the direction of the now empty almond bag on the floor.

"I'll just go grab some more the store isn't far from here. You coming." It was then that Fluffy decided it was a good time to run up to Kagome barking happily.

"It's ok, I think that Fluffy missed having people around and is probably hungry, aren't ya?" The puppy barked in agreement and Koga left for the front door._ 'Why the hell does he keep coming around. I know he's Kagome's friend and all but still.' _Kagome put fluffy down and filled his bowl. While he ate she cleaned up the mess that she had caused trying to carry all the ingredients over to the counter herself for the almond tarts that she was going to be putting in the fundraiser bake sale that her school had every year to raise money for the local homeless shelter.

.:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:.

Please review and thank you to those you have


	7. Chapter 7

R&R Please

.:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:.

It was the night of the winter dance and Inuyasha was currently laying down on his shared old bed with Kagome while she prepped for the dance. He growled lowly as the memory came back to him of two weeks ago that was the cause of Kagome's cheerful mood and preparations for the dance.

_Koga had been gone longer then Kagome though he would for just going down the street and the mood swings started to kick in as she felt as if he had left her hanging and had gone home. She slowluy got up and headed for the kitchen to make the tarts herself when the door opened, expecting it to be Sesshomaru or Jakotsu she paid to mind to it. _

_Kagome started pouring the ingredients for the tart crust together but jumped when she added the flour, nearly dropping it all over the newly cleaned floor, as a pair of large warm hand covered her eyes. Her first reaction was to scream but didn't get a chance to as one hand slipped something over her wrist while the other continued to cover her eyes. Once released she looked down at the purple fake flower that was slipped onto her wrist._

"_It's called a corsage...I think." Koga said as he leaned against the counter, Inuyasha glaring at his as he did._

"_It's nice, but aren't they usually warn to dances and such."_

"_True they are, and it is my little way of asking you to go with me." He place a hand under the wrist with the flower but she pulled back._

"_Koga I...I'm flattered and all but..."_

"_I'm not Inuyasha." Her eyes watered slightly and Fluffy went on guard. "I know I'm not, but he wouldn't want you to mourn forever." He paused taking in the hurt and sad look on her face and the corners of his lips turned upwards slightly as an idea popped into her head. "Look, I know the two of you were planning on attending together but I am only asking you as a friend. We will go FOR Inuyasha since he can't make it, he wouldn't want you to be sad now would he?" Using the tip of his thumb her wiped the tears that had formed from the thought of Inuyasha._

"_Just as friends?"_

"_Just as friends." He replied and the two embraced in a light hug. Koga smiling and Kagome buried her face in his neck._

He growled once more as the bell rang and Kagome left her room to answer it already for the night. And the only thought going through Inuyasha's head as she exited the room was, _'That was the dress I got her for this dance. How dare she wear it around_ Him.'

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

The school gymnasium had been turned into a winter wonderland as the students all danced while music vibrated off the walls surrounding them. And not all the music was winter stuff, the students a week earlier had gone around and taken a servery of what type of music they wanted to hear playing and the teacher supervising chose from that list.

As Kagome entered with Koga her first thought was, _'Wow'_, despite the cheesiness of a spinning disco ball the place looked almost enchanting. From the ceiling fake icicles hanged along with blue and white streamers. The walls where covered in large paintings, done by the schools art club, of winter scenery. "They really out done them selves this year." Kagome said as she looked around for her other friends. "Hey, there's Miroku and Sango." She grabbed Koga's hand and dragged him over to her awaiting friends.

The wolf-crazed teen growled lightly under his breath as he was lead through the large crowd to the smaller group leaning on the wall next to the snack table. Luckily his displeasure was unheard by Kagome due to the loud music blasting throughout the gym.

"Hey guys." She greeted happily as she approached them. In return Sango replied to Kagome's greeting and commented on the dress as Miroku pulled his long time friend into a tight hug.

"So Koga," Miroku started as he let go of Kagome. "You're doing what over here exactly?"

_Aside from Kagome, who was generally nice to everyone, her small group of friends never really got along with Koga or his 'pack'. Though Kagome didn't know it there were many times in the past where Inuyasha had gotten into a fight with the male brunette over the fact that Koga claimed he always got what he wanted and since high school began he had wanted Kagome. This in turn did not go over well with Inuyasha or his friends though since Koga always put on a front when around Kagome, and was her friend, they decided not to tell her about it. _

"I am Kagome's date." He said with a sly smile as he placed an arm around Kagome's waist.

"Just as friends." She reminded as she took his hand away just a smoothy as he had put it there. Kagome's eye's widened and turned to look and Koga apologetically. "I'm sorry Koga, I'll be right back." She then looked form him to Sango and headed off towards the Ladies room. Once the two girls were out of sight Miroku dropped his smile and turned his serious gaze unto the other male.

"What are you really doing here. We are both know that you would never take a girl anywhere 'Just as friends.'"

"Is it so hard to believe that I may just be a nice guy and want to give Kagome a nice night out since Inuyasha is no longer here to do so."

"I don't think I have to answer that, and don't pretend that you are here just for that. You want something form her and I for one am not going to let you get away with it." He nearly growled out the words as they came out. Keeping his voice low as he did so.

"Get away with what." Koga smiled 'innocently' at Miroku. "I am not tying to take anything that isn't already Mine." There was venom on the last word and Miroku didn't just let that go.

With out thinking Miroku fisted his right hand and, surprisingly, landed it on Koga's jaw. "Touch her in anyway MORE the a friend would and you will get more then just a bruise next time I see you." Miroku then turned away and headed off in the direction of the washrooms to await for his date and Kagome to come out.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

As it had been for a little over a month now, Kagome had to constantly go. She hated it, it was inconvenient and suspicious. Sango waited leaning against the washroom wall. "You ok Kagome? She asked as her best friend re appeared through the stall door.

"Yeah." She muttered as she made her way over to the sinks. "It's just-" She paused and looked around. Seeing that it was only the two of them in there at the moment she continued. "It's annoying. All of it." She looked up at the ceiling and said aloud, "I am never having kids after this one." Sango approached her friend and hugged her from behind.

"It'll be alright. Miroku and I will help you through this, as well will Jakotsu and Sesshomaru."

"I know." There was a long pause between them. "I just wish there was one other person here to help." The two stayed quite for a little longer before they decided to go back out to the boys.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

The night was long and the music was loud but no one seemed to care that much about it, aside from Kagome that is who had been sitting down for a good portion of the dance because of her sore feet. "If you're tired we could always head home now." Koga offered as he sat back down beside her, drinks in hand. Kagome took her cup and shook her head.

"I can't, not right now. Jakotsu and Sesshomaru haven't had the house to themselves in a while." Koga scrunched up his face in a disgusted look but quickly straightened it out before Kagome could see.

"Well we could rest at my place if you want. It's better then nothing if your tired." She gave him a small smile and nodded before gulping down the rest of her drink and following Koga out the door.

On the otherside of the gym Miroku and Sango watched them leave. "Damned bastard." Miroku grumbled under his breath just low enough for him and Sango to hear. "I swear he so much as touches her I will knock his head off.

"Miroku, _*sigh*_ you couldn't even kill a fly."

"Really now, you didn't see the hit I made on his face earlier." Sango looked at her boyfriends grinning face and wished that she had seen it.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

The thunder outside, along with an uneasy feeling in his gut, startled Inuyasha wake from his puppy nap. Once again he had been visited by one of his parents, this time it was his mother. To say that he was happy to see her was an understatement, he was ecstatic. Though the visit was nice what she had told him just before he woke up made him a little uneasy. _'...but if Kagome's soul were to connect with another's, in a process of moving on without you, your soul will no longer have anything anchoring it to the living realm. Though that isn't the worst of it, a soul can only exist within the living realm for up to 40 days after their death, and unfortunately my son it has been over 90 days for you._

_Meaning what exactly?_

_If you do not return back to the living, you won't be able to crossover either.' _He replayed the conversation over and over in his mind. If Kagome didn't recognize him as Inuyasha his soul would have to wander the human world as a ghost for eternity.

Inuyasha felt really tired again, even though he just woke up, but sleep wouldn't come no matter how hard he tried. Frustrated over not sleeping he opened his eyes but freaked as he looked down to see a small white dog curled up on the couch bellow him as he 'floated' above.

'What the hell!" He shouted out but there was no noise, just the words flowing through his mind. He moved around awkwardly but managed to dive down onto the dog. Opening his eyes again he was back in the puppy's body. "Cool." He barked out.

Calming down he tried to leave the body once more, and after a half hour of trying he managed to once again slip from the dog.

Inuyasha decided that he'd go check on Kagome so he passed through the walls and hovered above the path that he knew would lead to the school.

On his way along the path he began to shiver, and it wasn't from the cold, he was approaching the road way that would split between his street, the direction of the school, and the road leading to Kagome's old home. It was also the corner where he had been hit back when he and Kagome had last fought.

Taking a deep breath he walked onto the street to cross it when he became blinded by the lightening over head. The sound of screeching tires filled his mind. When the light was gone he looked around, a bright red car had stopped right beside him on the other side that it was coming from. _'I nearly just got killed. Again! What is it with this damn corner.' _He took a better look at the car and realization became evident on his face. _'That's it that's the car that hit me last time.' _Furious he kicked the car. But his foot went right through it.

Angry that he couldn't actually cause any damage to the car he peered in side to see who the hell went through him. Shocked filled his face as he recognized the raven-haired girl he loved and her wolf-like companion.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

"Koga? Koga? Are you alright? Why the rough stop?" Kagome asked as she looked questioningly at her now pale faced friend.

"I I-um." He couldn't get the words out. How could he tell her that he thought that he had seen Inuyasha in the road, even though it didn't really look like how everyone remembered, he knew it was him. _'Shut it Koga.'_ He yelled in his head. _'You are just over reacting. The storm is bring the image back. It isn't real.' _How the hell was he going to tell her that, she'd think he was crazy. _'Just say something though she'll worry if you don't.'_ Shutting off his thoughts he turned to Kagome, placing a small smile on his face. "The lightening startled me a bit and a thought I saw someone in the road. Doesn't seem like it though."

"Oh." She looked around quickly. "I guess you're probably just tired. And the storm is getting bad." Looking out the window again she felt a pain shot through her chest. "Maybe I should just head home. If the storm gets much worse it maybe hard to drive in later, especially if the temperature drops." He just nodded in agreement not trusting his words to speak again and took Kagome home.

_'That bastard. That bastard Killed Me.' _Screamed the pissed off Inuyasha into the stormy night sky.

.:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:.

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Please Review

.:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:.

Inuyasha was able to get back into his body just as Koga's car pulled into the driveway. Furious he jumped from the couch and ran towards the front door.

He barked wildly as Kagome opened the door and let her and Koga in. Running past Kagome, instead to jumping into her arms as he usually did, to Koga and latching onto his pant leg effectively taring it. "Fluffy!"Kagome yelled at him as she roughly picked up the small white dog. "Why the hell did you do that." He stopped his barking but growled loudly at the 'intruder'. "Hold on a second Koga I'll be right back."

"It's alright." He looked annoyed at the tare in his pants, though in his eyes a distant and somewhat frightened look lingered. "I should be heading home myself." He said goodbye and left as Inuyasha continued to glare at the doorway.

"What's wrong with you." She said as she frowned at the pup before grabbing his leash that hung by the door and heading outside to tie the other end to the porch railing. "I'll come back down to get you in a bit." She went back inside leaving Inuyasha outside in the cold.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

Inuyasha learned a lot over the next few days most of which pertained to separating his spirit from the miniature dog he was currently stuck as. First off he found out that the more he tried to leave, the longer he was able to stay out before being pulled back into his body. Secondly he learned that if someone were to wake his soulless body he'd be forced back into it, which hurt like a bitch. Finally he found that for the time he spent outside the dog body it would take twice that time to recuperate till he was able to leave again. Another thing that happened during those days was that Koga, for some reason, had been avoiding Kagome. All her calls were either unanswered or he was busy and couldn't talk. Internally Inuyasha was pleased that the bastard didn't come around, but he had been Kagome's friend and being avoided hurt her, and that is something Inuyasha couldn't take.

_'I'll just do a little check up on him, right after my nap.' _He curled into a little ball and fell a sleep.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

It was around 6pm when Inuyasha, in spirit form, appeared at Koga's house, he would have come earlier but didn't want to have to worry about being woken up so he waited for everyone to leave the house. He floated around the house till he found the room that Koga was in, which appeared to be his bedroom, though Koga wasn't the only one in there it seemed to be that he was having a 'pack' meeting with Hakkaku and Ginta. Knowing that he wouldn't be seen Inuyasha drifted through the walls and sat on the edge of Koga's bed, another thing he discovered was that if he thought hard enough he could actually sit on things he but it just wouldn't have any affect on anything that the living could see.

"...find out that your the one that-" Ginta quickly covered Hakkaku's mouth.

"Ssshhhh. Don't say that out loud, Koga's parents are downstairs." He took his hand back and plopped himself down on the desk chair while the two of the watched Koga as he paced around the room.

"It's not that." Koga said, using his hands to tell them to shut up. "Its-I really don't want to talk about it." He collapsed on his bed, unaware that he nearly landed on top of Inuyasha.

"Then whats wrong?"

"Yeah Koga come on we always say everything." His two friends continued to pester him about it till he just yelled it out to them.

"I thought I saw Inuyasha's ghost." He glared at his wide-eyed companions.

"For real?" Hakkaku asked, his left eyebrow raised slightly in a confused look.

"Well that is what it looked like only,-"

"Only, what?"

"Only he didn't look like him."

"Come again. How can he look like him, and not look like him at the same time? Are you sure you weren't just tired?"

"Yeah or feeling guilty over what happened?"

"I am telling you the truth!" He bellowed out at them.

"Inuyasha is dead Koga."

"I know that." He seemed to get more frustrated the more he talked. "Which is why I said I saw his ghost not him."

"Since when did you believe in ghost anyways Koga?"  
"I don't, it just, it-There is no other way to explain it."

"I still say you are only thinking you saw it because you feel guilty over the accident."

"Then why wouldn't you two see him. You were just as freaked when it happened."

"Yeah but we were in the back seat, You were the one driving." The three friends fell silent. Completely unaware of the other presence in the room.

_'Assholes, their covering it up for him. That bastard should be in jail for what he did to me. And how dare he try and move in on Kagome when my death was his fault. He was probably drunk.'_ Inuyasha was fuming. Irritated by the three morons he left forgetting all about the reason he was over there in the first place.

On his way back to the house he spotted Miroku and Sango walking along the fresh snow-covered sidewalk. Excited of seeing them again he floated over to them and caught an interesting topic they were discussing.

"I can't believe him." Miroku stated flatly. "He brings her to the dance and acts all nice during school, but once a break comes along he straight out ignores her. What's his problem?"

"He's got a giant stick up his ass." Sango answered. "Hopefully we'll be able to make her feel better when we meet her later."

"So you think she'll be surprised?" Miroku asked trying to change the subject.

"Defiantly." That's when Inuyasha felt it. The tug on his soul meaning that his body was waking up so he braced himself for the impact he knew would come.

A jolt went through him as he landed back in the dogs body. Opening his eyes slowly, as he growled at whoever woke him, looking up he saw the face of his brother's boyfriend. "Come on Fluffy." He said in an almost sing-song voice. "Time to go to the vets." Inuyasha's eyes widened to three times their size (Not really but you get it).


	9. Chapter 9

Time for chapter nine.

Oh and the updates will be going a little slower now since I have not yet finished writing. Also I would say that almost half of the story is done. But that is just a guess.

.:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:.

Kagome felt horrible that morning. Normally when one wakes up on Christmas morning they feel a sense of joy that flows through them, but today Kagome felt the opposite. Since her mother kicked her out she hadn't felt as bad as she did now, it was her first Christmas without her family. The Miyamoto household didn't make it seem anymore like Christmas either since neither of the other two occupants celebrated Christmas, though Jakotsu did get Kagome a gift and left it next to her bed during the night to make her feel better, but it wasn't really the same. Next to her Fluffy was still curled into a ball sleeping soundly, she petted the small canine and he nuzzled into her hand as she did so. "Your lucky, the most you probably ever worry about is not getting enough food." The thought brought a smile to her face as she recalled how much Inuyasha used to eat, and how if he didn't eat anything for more then three hours at a time he'd go all dramatic on her and their friends at how if he didn't eat he was going to wither away to nothing.

A knock at her door startled her out of her memories. "Yes."

"Kagome, someone's here to see you." Jakotsu's voice called through the door.

"Who is it?"

"You'll just have to come down and see." Kagome looked over at the open box beside her a decided that she'd wear the gift that Jak had given her.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

Inuyasha woke up just as Kagome left the room his eyes landed on the clock and smiled, as best as a dog could, since the beginning of the break Kagome had spent the majority of her time locked away in there room. He stood up and stretched before jumping off the bed and running out the open doorway. He ran downstairs but stopped suddenly as he spotted Kagome in a light yellow turtleneck sweater-dress that came down to knees. Although it was simple it looked great on the raven-haired girl. '_I've never seen that one before.' _He thought to himself as he started walking towards her barking happily for her to pick him up, and that is when he saw the other occupant to the foyer Sota, seeing the boy Inuyasha now focused his attention on the conversation at hand.

"-she shouldn't have done that to you it's not right. It was only a few days ago as well that I even found out where you were, I was afraid that you'd be in an alleyway or something."

"Thanks for worrying but shouldn't you be at home Sota?"

"Mom let me leave, I told her that I was going to hang out with a friend and I'd be home before dinner. And technically," He started to say before his sister could interrupt. "I didn't lie. We may be siblings but you are also my friend Kagome." The two siblings smiled at each other for a while till Jakotsu came in with a large plate of pancakes.

"Who's hungry?"

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

Despite spending Christmas in a different way then usual Kagome did have a good day, Jakotsu even agreed to watch countless hours of Christmas specials with her and Sota till he had to leave. That night sleep came quickly and it was now that Inuyasha decided he would try a little experiment.

_'I know it was just a movie but yeah people don't believe there is such things as ghost anyways.'_ Inuyasha spirit came out of the small body and he turned to Kagome. _'Alright time to see if ghost can enter dreams.' _ He floated above her for a second and looked down at her, she looked so peaceful to him. "I'm an idiot" He muttered to himself before diving down into Kagome as he often did with 'Fluffy'.

His eyes shot open nearly immediately after entering Kagome (Perverts take your heads out of the gutters). _'What the hell?' _He was staring back at the ceiling of their bedroom. Looking around he noticed how things seemed slightly smaller then the usually did. Rolling over and attempting to sit up he noticed something about himself that just didn't seem right, hands. Human non-fur covered hands, with perfect manicure fingernails painted in red and green. "AHHHHH." He screamed out. He freaked out more when the sound of Kagome screaming hit ears, the shock caused him to fall of the bed.

"Kagome are you alright." Called Jakotsu as he entered the room. Sesshomaru not far behind him. Inuyasha remained quite for a bit till he registered that Jak was speaking to him.

"Fine, fine. Just a-" '_A what?' _He thought to himself trying to figure out what to say. "A nightmare. Sorry." Jakotsu nodded and told her not to worry before saying good-night and heading back to bed. "Ok, ok just calm down." He looked in the mirror and when it was Kagome's face that greeted his line of sight he jumped back and glared at it as if the mirror was somehow deceiving him. Confused he dropped onto the bed and looked over at the dog laying at the foot of the bed._ 'Well that didn't work out as planed. But what now?'_ It took him awhile to think of a solution to his problem before obviousness struck him and he calmed himself down and concentrated on leaving Kagome's body. It took about three hours and by the time he was out of her he was to exhausted to try anything else out so he went back to the dog and slept. _'Well dreams may not work but possession uhn, pretty cool.'_

_.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:._

The next week was filled with more possession experiments. Inuyasha found out that it could only be done when someone was a sleep that way their own soul and mind wouldn't push his out. Another thing he found out was that he could move object slightly if he concentrated enough, unfortunately it took a ton of energy to more anything even an inch before he would be to exhausted and have to return to his body for rest.

These little experiments he only attempted when no one was around making him super glad that it was almost time for Kagome to return to school, that way he wouldn't have to worry, but first before school was new years and that was tonight. This got in Inuyasha's way a bit since he knew that Jak would once again convince Sesshomaru to through a new years party and invite everyone, family and friend to. Which consisted mostly of Jak's family and friends since Sesshomaru was not exactly social. Inuyasha sighed as he watched his older brother and Kagome put up decorations as Jakotsu shopped for food and such.

"I remember when these first started." Kagome said trying to strike up a conversation. "Inuyasha seemed kind of mad that Jakotsu got you to do this thinking that it was a waste. But he ended up loving it in the end and was excited when ever new years was coming around for this reason." Her eyes watered slightly but she didn't let them fall as she finished placing the fortunes in the balloons (think of a fortune cookie in balloon form and people have to pop them) and pumping them up.

"Jakotsu was always trying to impress Inuyasha."

"Uhn?"

"That's why he always came up with a bunch of different parties and events, he was hoping that Inuyasha would like them." Sesshomaru looked around at the decorations and sighed. "He liked Inu first. I was a consolation prize when Inuyasha turned him down for about the 50th time."

"Sesshomaru, I don't think that-"

"It's true. I know it and so does Jak. He used to say I reminded him of a cat, and Inuyasha that of a puppy." He paused for a moment before he added. "He always had a thing for puppies." He looked over to 'Fluffy' and frowned slightly as he thought that he saw shock it the dog's amber eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_.:*:.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .:*:._

Nightfall seemed to come faster then it should have. The house was fully decorated in bright colours and the living room had been rearranged to make room for a dance floor. People were dancing to the music playing on the surround sound radio and snaking on junk food. "Jak really enjoys doing this doesn't he?" Kagome asked to no one in particular as she sat on the steps with Miroku as they awaited for Sango to arrive.

"I suppose." Miroku said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. This just doesn't seem right to me, that's all."

"I know what you mean." The two sat silently for a bit till the sound of the doorbell broke it. "I'll get it." Kagome got up and went to the door.

"Hey Kagome." Sango greeted her friend as the door opened. "Hungry?" She held out a plate filled with tiny quiches. "I thought I'd contribute a little"

"Thanks. Did you make these yourself?"

"Yup so hopefully they aren't that bad." The three of them went over to the table that had everything laid out then grabbed a plateful of snacks and headed into the quieter kitchen.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

"So find anything new about the little one." Miroku asked as they say around the Kitchen island.

"Miroku,_ *smack* _Kagome doesn't want people to know yet."

"I know that. That is why I said the little one." He rubbed the back of his head. "So did you?"

"Well just that it is healthy and I can expect it during early June."

"Summer Baby." Miroku shouted out earning him an extra hard hit from Sango and a rolling pin. "Ow. Sango." She just rolled her eyes at him. "So anyways, did you come up with any possible names?"

"A few, but why don't we talk about this upstairs." Her friends agreed and they headed up to Kagome's room. Fluffy, who had been eating when they came into the kitchen, followed them up.

"So. What are they?" Miroku flopped down onto the bed with Sango sitting at the edge and Kagome on the desk chair.

"Well if it is a boy I was thinking of either Riku, Ryuu, or Dai. And if it is a girl I was, well I didn't really think of any yet."

Miroku placed his hand under his chin as he thought. "What about Kairi or Aya?"

"Or possibly Lotus." Sango added. "That was what Kohaku was actually going to be called if he had been born a girl."

"Thank god he wasn't." Sango hit him again.

"What I think it's a nice name."

"I agree." Kagome said to her feuding friends. "It does sound nice."

Next to the door was on one of Kagome's large animals Inuyasha lay nodding his head. _'Lotus. Lotus Miyamoto. Has a nice sound to it.'_

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

Sango, Miroku and Kagome stayed in her room for the majority of the night till around 11:30 when Jakotsu came in and ushered them down into the living room.

"Alright time for games." He announced grabbing everyone's attention.

Inuyasha sat on the bottom step watching as everyone gathered around Jakotsu deciding what game would be played._ 'I need to find a way to make her see it's me. But if our souls are connected then shouldn't she be able to tell.'_ Frustrated he growled and headed up to his and Kagome's room. '_I need to get her to see it, or else I am doomed. Kagome may not move on. I forbid it.' _He fell asleep once on the bed but it did little to calm his mind as he found himself once again amongst the clouds with his father.

"_Hello again Inuyasha." His father sat on the cloud beside him._

"_I was trying to sleep."_

"_I am aware of that, but I have something to tell you."_

"_What happened to you not being able to tell me anything else?"_

"_You're on a limit."_

"_I know I have to get her to see me before her soul moves on. Mom came to me not to long ago."_

"_True but more then that."_

"_Uhn?"_

"_One year Inuyasha, from the day you became a dog. You are merely borrowing this body. Once that year is up your soul will be forced out." Inuyasha's face was becoming red._

"_Why the HELL didn't you tell me this before."_

"_Would it have made any difference? Would Kagome realize it any sooner if I did? The only reason I am telling you is because I think you deserve to know."_

"_I can't believe this I figured at least I would have the life span of a dog to get her to see me. And if she didn't I would still be around. What the Hell. That's it, it's all over. My soul is doomed, Koga will win and get Kagome. And I'll never see Lotus grow up-" InuTaisho hit his son on the side of his face._

"_Pull yourself together Inuyasha. You still have nine months to go." He sighed and looked his son in the eye. "You will be human again, just remember, you can't address her 'directly' about what you are."_

The dream began to fade and Inuyasha slowly woke up '_Directly? Does that mean there is still a way to tell her?'_ He noticed the clock on the wall and read 3:34am. _'Well that's why everyone is asleep.' _He looked to the ground and noticed both Sango and Miroku curled up in their own little sleeping bags._ 'Well, I am rested lets try a little more possession.' _He slipped from the dog body he floated momentarily deciding between Miroku and Sango before choosing the male and slipping into his body. He got up and walked quietly over to Kagome's desk where he grabbed a piece of paper and and red pen. 'Not directly, so I can't right out write it but a clue should work. He began to write. Once done he placed the paper under a carefully chosen DVD of Kagome's and let Miroku go back to sleep. He took one last look at the white paper underneath the Pocahontas II DVD. _'Things aren't always what they seem Kagome.' _He fell asleep once more.

_.:*:.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .:*:._

_Chappie Ten. OK I think that this is about the halfway point though that is just a guess. I do haowever know that there is a time laspe comming up next. so it may seem as if something is missing but there is not.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

School had started up again and although Kagome was happy to be out of the house there were a few things that dampened he mood quite a bit.

"What do you mean you are kicking me off the team. I am the captain you can't do that." Kagome was outraged she had always been on the cheer-leading team. She glared at the tallest of the three girls for answers.

"Sorry Kagome but that's the way it is."

"But Yura you can't kick me off. You don't have the right to."

_Yura had been a rival to Kagome since their freshmen year and had become jealous of Kagome when she had been made captain._

"Look Ms. Uindo already agreed to it."

"You need to at least give me a reason as to why." Yura came a little closer as if to whisper in her ear but didn't lower her voice.

"Don't be offended or anything Kagome but we have all noticed that you have been getting...fat." Kagome went wide-eyed and started disbelieving at the three girls. "And don't try to blame it on the holidays, we noticed before then. And If we wanna win the nationals we can't have fat girls on our team.

The girls snickered and left. Once completely gone Kagome ran to the nearest bathroom and bawled.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

When Kagome got home that day she went straight to her room and stripped off her uniform looking at her self in the full length mirror on the back of her door. "I am fat. No wonder they didn't want me around. I'm a whale" Tears flowed once more down her face. Inuyasha had been woken up by Kagome rushing into the room and after hearing that he jumped off the bed and began to nuzzle the back of her legs. She just pushed his aside slightly and got dressed in the sweater-dress that Jakotsu had given her before heading downstairs to get a drink.

Inuyasha looked at himself in the mirror once Kagome left. _'I have been off the field to long.' _He sat down and moved one of his paws to his stomach._ 'I've gained too, but she has an excuse. I need to get out more.' _He just stared at his reflection a little longer before shaking his head. '_When I get human again I am signing up for the gym.' _He ran out the door to follow Kagome.

When Inuyasha got downstairs he found Kagome and Jakotsu looking through the DVD's by the TV. Kagome seemed to be a little better and Inuyasha was happy for that so he walked on over and looked at the movies with them. "Aw. Common Kagome just one please." Jakotsu was begging as he held onto Scooby-Doo movies in his hands, they were Jak's favorite movies, "Please."

"I really don't want to watch those though." It was while they were arguing that Inuyasha noticed the array of Disney videos in the open cupboard next to Jak.

_'I have and idea.'_ Inuyasha moved around the to and poked his head in. Seeing the movie that he was looking for he snatched it with id teeth and walked back to Kagome nudging her with the case.

"Uhn?" She looked down at Fluffy and took the case from him. "Beauty and the Beast." Inuyasha barked happily and went over to the TV using his paw to turn on the DVD Player. Confused she looked over to Jakotsu who didn't mind the choice and she put the movie in. Once settled on the couch Fluffy jumped onto her lap and settled down there. Throughout the move Kagome kept looking back to the dog on her lap with curious eyes. _'Strange little thing aren't you.' _She watched as he curled up into a ball on her lap and fell asleep by the time Christmas come around on the movie._ 'Funny. Inuyasha could never stay awake through this whole movie either.' _Her eyes widened slightly and she looked confused at Fluffy._ 'Why is it that so many things he does reminds me of Inuyasha.' _She shook her head and moved him off her lap. '_You're just stressed, plus the hormones there throwing your mind in a loop.' _She got up and headed back upstairs living and upset dog and confused friend to watch the movie without her.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

Over the next few weeks Kagome saw that yes she was gaining a lot of new weight, and she wanted to lose it really she did, but she knew that it would be unhealthy for the baby so she just avoided almost everyone she could and spent the majority of her days alone. And all these days alone made her ultra aware of what was going on around her, for one Fluffy seemed to act weirder and weirder with each day, along with random letters have been left around her room like; _'Wait for me it won't be forever.'_, _'The big bad wolf killed little red.'_ and '_Things aren't always what they seem'. _To be honest she was getting a little freaked out but was blaming it on hormones and such, and today was no different. When she got home from school she went directly to her room and found Fluffy waiting for her with an old photo album underneath his front paws. He barked happily at her and nudged a small slip of paper in her direction, it read; _'Jak is smarter then he appears at times. His words have foreshadowed the present.' Kago_me didn't know what to think of this one, and she was beginning to get tired of these note showing up. She had confronted Jakotsu and Sesshomaru about them but neither admitted to writing them. "And I know you couldn't have done it." She looked at her dog and picked him up, he licked her face in response to her affections. "Common lets go get something to eat.

Kagome had filled Fluffy's bowl and had been looking around for something for herself when the door bell rang. Since she was the only one home at the moment she answered the door and wished she hadn't. In the doorway stood a tall middle aged female with short brown hair. 'What's she doing here?' Kagome thought angerly to herself as she looked at the woman she once called her mom. "Yes." She asked trying to keep her emotions from seeing the woman again from her voice.

" I don't want Sota around you anymore. I know he has been coming to see you for awhile now and I don't like it. He goes on about how he is going top be an uncle and how great it will be. I don't want him thinking like that. You are a bad influence on him." She stopped as she saw that Kagome was close to tears. "This is your own doing Kagome, you could have taken care of it a long time ago but now it seems you are to late." She looked at Kagome's growing stomach and her face turned to on of disgust. "I thought I thought you better then that." She then left and all Kagome could do was shut the door before falling to her knees and cried. Fluffy came over to try and comfort her but the dog's comfort wasn't enough. To think that her only source of comfort seemed to be coming from an animal lately simply made Kagome cry more.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the next chapter I know you have all been waiting for it. I know it isn't too long but it's enough for now. I am perdicting as of right now a maximum of 18 chapters for this story.

Please Red and Review. Thanks

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"So when is the appointment?" Miroku asked eagerly as they sat down in the schools court yard.

"Right after school." Kagome stated.

"Oh oh, are you going to find out the gender?" He was probably the most excited about the baby out of anyone, aside from Jak, and had been bugging her non stop since her appointment in January about the baby's sex, it was now the beginning of March.

"I think I could but I am kinda thinking that it would be nice for it to be a surprise." Kagome said before shoving a sub into her mouth.

"But how will you get ready for it then. Are you planning to get everything for it after it is born. What if it's a girl and everything is boyish. Or worse," Miroku's eyes widened in fright. "If it is a boy and everything is pink. Are you Going to Let you're baby boy where Pi- Ow." Sango had whacked him on the head with her Math's textbook.

"Oh shut you. Do want everyone to hear you. And besides, pink actually was originally a boys colour since it is the lighter version of red."

"Seriously?" Miroku asked skeptically.

"Yup. Oh, Kagome I did have a question for you."

"Yeah, what?"

"I was just wondering, In about a month it's my birthday and since I am turning 18 I'll be able to take custody of Kohaku and the government is giving us an apartment as long I stay in school it will be paid for. And I was wondering if you'd like, it has three bedroom, so if you want you could come live with us. That is if you wanted to. I have really never lived on my own and it would be nice to have someone else there, aside from Kohaku of course."

"I'll think about it." Kagome took a sip from her juice box. "I think it could be fun, but I am not completely sure yet what I am going to do so, maybe." She crushed the box and throw it into a nearby trash bin. "Two points." The three friends finished their lunches and headed off to class.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

Kagome lay once again on a cool table-like chair. Dr. Tama was somewhat late and Kagome was getting a little anxious. When the door opened her head turned but frowned when she saw a different Doctor the Tama. "Hello" he said in a thick voice as he stepped through the door. His long black hair, with deep purple highlights, was pulled back in a high ponytail. His eyes seemed nearly red in the lighting in the small room. "Sorry, but Doctor Tama is away ill today, well sort of she is actually on the floor below us." Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "It seems that on of her other patients decided it would be a good idea to pick her with a used needle." The slight smirk on his face scared Kagome but she kept her mouth shut. "I am sorry I didn't introduce myself. I am Doctor Naruku, Onigumo Naraku."

"um, um, ok." Kagome stuttered out.

"Just relax." He pulled out some papers from the folder he was caring. "Higurashi, Kagome. Don't worry according to her notes this is just a check up. So lets get started."

Kagome remained quiet throughout nearly the entire time unless she had to speak. Dr. Naraku was an intimidating man and Kagome felt uncomfortable being in there alone with him, although nothing did happen when she did get out and Jakotsu was there to pick her up she made him promise to come in with her next time. He agreed and they headed home unbeknownst to them that a pair of deep brown eyes had followed Kagome from the far side of the waiting room.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

If Kagome hadn't been 100 percent sure that she was awake she would have thought she was having a nightmare when she walked into school the next morning. Everyone was staring at her and whispering things under their breath as she walked past them to her first period class. Once there she quickly looked around for her Ayame who had the same class as her. "What's going on with everyone?" She asked when she spotted Ayame in her usual spot at the back of the room texting on her phone to her boyfriends

"Why don't you tell me." She said putting her phone away, which didn't happen often.

"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Cut the crap 'Gome. We have all noticed that you have been getting bigger. But it is only now that we all find out why."

"What do you mean." Kagome knew but she was afraid to say it out loud.

"Don't pretend you don't know. You're pregnant."

"She's what?" Came a shocked voice from the doorway. Turning around the two girls spotted Koga giving them a confused look.

_Since school started again Koga and Kagome have become friends once more though Koga seems a little more distant then he was before the break, though the reason why is unknown to Kagome._

"Didn't you hear Kagome is having a baby." Ayame said as if were noting as she strolled over to Koga's side. Koga looked over at Kagome as if asking if it was true and then back at his cousin.

"Since when?" Kagome looked as if she were coming close to tears as he approached her. He laid his hand on her shoulder and and tears began to fall. "Kagome, is it-is it Inuyasha's?" She nodded weakly before burring her face in Koga's chest. He didn't know what to do or say about it so he did nothing.

At lunch Kagome confronted Miroku and Sango about the news that had circled around the entire school by this time. "Do you really think that we'd tell anyone?" Miroku asked as the ate there lunch in their usual spot on the roof.

"No, but who else could have told. Maybe it's just speculation you know because of-" He paused but gestured slightly to the bulge that was Kagome's stomach.

"Then why hasn't anyone said it before. It's not like this is hard to hide." Kagome was almost shouting at this point, frustrated and furious that the school had found out, even though she always knew that it was just a matter off time before they did so.

"I dunno." Mirkou took a large gulp of his fruit punch. "Did you do anything to piss anyone off lately?" He asked as he looked over the edge of the school and frowned at the people walking underneath.

"Not that I know of."

"Then it was probably those bitches down there laughing up a storm." Both girls gave him a quizzical look before turning to the aforementioned 'Bitches'. Sure enough Yura and the rest of the cheer squad, minus Ayame, were laughing their heads off at what sounded like Kagome.

"I am going to kill them." Kagome said in a low toned voice as she got up from her spot and headed towards the door leading back inside. Worried, Miroku and Sango quickly grabbed all their things and followed Kagome down.

"What the Hell is your problem." Kagome shouted out as she exited the side doors leading to the cheer group. "Tell me what have I ever done to you." They turned to look at her then turned back to each other and continued their conversation. Kagome's face turned red. "Hey I'm talking to you." She grabbed Yura's shoulder and spun her so that they were face to face.

"Don't." She removed Kagome's hand. "Touch me me, Prego. I don-" She wasn't able to say anymore as a fist connected his Yura's face. "You little whore." Yura said from the ground as the squad attempted to help her up. "How dare you."

"How dare me? How dare you. What the hell is your problem Yura? I have never done anything wrong to you."

"Look Kagome. You, by being on the team and prego at the same time, have ruined our rep."

"So you felt the need, though no one knew, to tell everyone that."

"Revenge is a Bitch." Yura said tossing her hair back. Kagome and her friends just stared at Yura not completely understanding the girls logic, but just for good measure on getting her point across she hit Yura again and left with Miroku and Sango not knowing what to say.

"I can't believe she did that." Kagome said once they re-entered the school.

"I can." Replied Sango. "I always knew she was a bitch. If you recall I did tell you that before having grown up in the house next to her's."

"I know but still. One would think that people would grow up a little in high school."

"One would think that, but this is reality." Miroku commented as they made their way to the next class.


	13. Chapter 13

I am sorry I know this chapter is short and I know it has taken me a while to get it up and all, but I have other things to do as well. Please don't stop reading and this story isn't to much longer and like always thanks all that review and keep doing so if you can.

* * *

Inuyasha sat glaring at the calender on the wall and growled. It was spring break and he was not happy about that. Originally the four of them, Jakotsu, Sesshomaru, him and Kagome were going to go on a vacation during the break but then he had died and with Kagome pregnant she can't go either so it was just going to be Jakotsu and Sesshomaru, and since Kagome doesn't want to be alone she is spending the week at Sango's, but Kohaku is allergic to dogs and therefore 'Fluffy' is unable to stay with her. His options had been at the kennel or Miroku's, Inuyasha still wasn't sure if staying with Miroku was better or not. "Ready to go." Kagome asked as she picked him up and hooked the red leash around his neck. "Hopefully Miroku's little sister doesn't bother you to much." Inuyasha's eyes widened. Miroku's little sister Rin was a little bit on the hyper side and had always wanted pets around, but the last animal they had ran away due to the tremendous amount of 'love' she gave it. Non stop attention, the dog sighed and whimpered quietly at the thought of the young seven year old girl consistently being around.

Miroku's house was about a half hour drive form the Miyamoto's and neither Kagome nor Inuyasha knew what to expect. Non of their friends had ever been to Miroku's before and now that they were pulling up in the driveway they thought they had the wrong place. The occupants of the car, aside from Sesshomaru, had their mouths hanging open as they looked out around the elaborately decorated yard and three story, wide spread mansion that sat directly in the middle. It was only as the car pulled up in front of the door that they realized that yes this was the right house as Miroku and Rin sat on the front steps awaiting there arrival. _'Why the Hell did we always come to my place to hang out if he lived here.'_ Inuyasha thought as he slowly walked to the house with Kagome and Jak.

"Puppy!" Came a loud high voice as the young girl ran from the steps and wrapped her arms around 'Fluffy' as the dog still gawked at the over sized mansion behind her.

"Hiya." Miroku said stepping down the steps to them. "Sorry I won't be able to hang out with you and Sango today but my Grandfather is away today and I have to watch Rin." He looked over to his little sister as she was nearly strangling the poor dog in a hug. "And don't worry Kagome, you'll still have Fluffy back in one piece at the end of the week."

"You're so cute!"

"I am not worried. Um, I never realized that you-"

"Are rolling in money?"

"Yeah that."

"That's because I am not." Kagome looked at him in confusion. "My Grandfather is, and he thinks it's a good idea to teach me and Rin the value of money. If I want money to spend I have to get it myself. And since this is also his house that is why I never invited anyone over."

"Yet brother." Rin said taking a small break from the dog.

"Yes, it is not my house yet. Anyways if you want you can come in and get something to drink before you go."

"Thanks, but we have a flight to catch." Sesshomaru said as he got back into the car. Jak followed after saying good-bye to the dog followed soon behind by Kagome.

_'I can't believe he lives here.' _Thoughts were swilling around inside of Inuyasha head as to how he never noticed. Miroku always did have the best and newest cars to drive. Yet at the same time dressed once in a while like he was in need of money. _'I will never understand him.'_

Miroku grabbed Fluffy's supplies, bowls, bed, toys, and told Rin to grab his leash and lead him inside.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

Inuyasha felt lucky, it was five days into the break and he had not only not have to worry about Rin, who was at her friends, but also was able to get a lot done outside of his body. He had two goals, make Kagome see him and make sure Kago pays for what he did to him. The former wasn't going anywhere, but progress with Koga was. He had managed to figure out how to enter dreams and he has been tormenting Koga with nightmares in hopes that the wolf-crazed teen would give in to guilt and turn himself in, and the signs that it was getting to him were evident in how he acted during the day.

Though Inuyasha didn't stop there. He has been taking over random people, which he has gotten very good at and can now do so even when the person is awake though for only short periods of time, and confronted Koga himself. And the haunting's are not only freaking Koga out but his friends as well. Non of them want to go to jail, and they all knew that because of hiding it for so long they would get in even more trouble and therefore continued to hid it.

Along with this, Inuyasha has also been visiting Kagome in her dreams and just hanging out. He may not be able to tell her anything but that doesn't mean she isn't allowed to see him. Though it goes without saying that because of all the outer body experience Inuyasha was getting really exhausted and it seemed to be getting harder to to leave, it didn't stop him though until one night when he tried to leave to go see Kagome and once he left his spirit began to fade and he fainted waking up back as Fluffy.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

The rest of the week pasted by quickly and Inuyasha took the last few days to relax, now the break was over and he was heading back home. On their trip Jakotsu had gotten a nice, just there, tan. Where Sesshomaru, instead, came home looking like a silver-haired lobster which Inuyasha enjoyed nudging at when ever he got the chance.

Within no time March was gone and so was April. Kagome had learned to ignore all the talk about her and was trilled to know that in a month and a half her baby was going to be born.

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay I know this is going to be kind of said but I have at the most two chapters left to write. Meaning Soulbound in nearing it's completion. I know I have been saying for a while about how many chapters there are going to been in here and I say like twenty, well sorry to say I was over exadurating. Next is the last. I hope you enjoyed reading the story and so on with Chapter 14.

* * *

" I am so excited." Miroku announced as he slid his arm around Sango's waist. "Not only is there only two months left of school, but prom is next week. And with a theme of Hawii meaning every girl is going to be in shorter then knee length skirts." This comment earned him a smack on the head by both girl and a sulky Sango. "Aw come on Sango you know you're the only one I really want to see a lot of." Another smack. "Ow." Her rubbed his head and kept his mouth shut while Sango got onto another topic with Kagome.

"So are you going to have a baby shower or anything like that?"

"No I really don't see much of a point. If you guys want to help with getting some-"

"Yes!" Miroku shouted. "Time to go baby shopping and since we don't know the gender there will not be a speck of pink anywhere."

"I'm not really to fond of pink anyway." Kagome said, Miroku in turn hugged her, jumped up and declared that they go now. "We still have two classes."

"Oh well, like when are you ever going to need Math or Biology in real life."

"We're not skipping."

"Aw, joy kill."

"We'll go right after school then if that will make you feel any better."

"Much." The bell rang and the headed off.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

Inuyasha was rattling his mind for answers on what to do. Despite the progress he made earlier in the year he had hit a road block and was unable to figure out how to get things working for him again. On the bright side he had almost gotten Hakkaku to turn the all in through possession but it failed when Inuyasha got flung from the boys body right when they had gotten to the police station. _'If only I was able to handle him a little longer.' _Inuyasha thought angerly to himself as he sulked on the couch.

When the door opened he looked up in the direction and heard laughter emerge. Curious as he was he went to see who it was. Kagome, Miroku and Sango appeared carrying bag upon bags on stuff. Inuyasha barked in their direction and Kagome attempted to bend down to pet him when he attempted to jump into her arms, but Miroku pushed him back down. "Miroku." Kagome scolded

"What he his getting to big for you to hold him and putting to much stress on your back isn't good for the baby."

"Since when did you become a doctor."

"I was nearly twelve when Rin was born, I remember what my mum had to do." Kagome continued to argue with him, despite it going nowhere, all the way up to the bed room where they began unpacking the many bags. Blankets, toys, bottles and cloth diapers littered the room in an array of red's, blue's and green's. Inuyasha happily lay on the bed while watching the three teens organize all the baby's things before Miroku and Sango left for home around seven.

.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:.

Kagome had been feeling a little off over the last few days and hadn't been attending school because she was afraid that something was wrong with the baby, and the nightmares she had been having weren't helping her mood either. Inuyasha attempted to go in and try to sooth her dreams but couldn't find a way to do so.

On the night of Prom Kagome was at home just resting as she had been all day. Inuyasha was beginning to worry more and more with each hour that Kagome didn't get up. It wasn't until around eleven after everyone else was a sleep that Kagome awoke and she awoke screaming. Pain, excruciating pain was shooting through her body with the most pressure around her stomach. It wasn't long before Jakotsu was in her room trying, and failing, to calm her down. Soon Sesshomaru was there as well and when Kagome continued her agonizing screaming he ushered Jakotsu to take Kagome to the car and the three were off to the hospital. Inuyasha was left in the house alone while they speed off with no idea what was going on. 'The baby wasn't supposed to come till mid-June, so it can't be that, but then what the hell is going on what's wrong.' Worried, he ran around in a frenzy and was unable to calm down for several hours before he could think properly, but when he looked at the clock and noticed that in was nearing two in the morning and they hadn't returned he worried again. _'I need to calm down. I need to know what is going on.' _He tried to calm down so that he would be able to follow them in spirit. It took awhile but eventually he was out and headed straight for Kagome.

When he arrived he saw his older brother waiting around in the waiting room with neither Jak or Kagome around, so he frantically took a look inside room after room till he finally came across her. Kagome was out and a swarm (in Inuyasha'a opinion) of doctors and nurse's were crowding around her. Bloodies tools lie to the side while the continued to work on her. Curious Inuyasha floated above and almost wish he hadn't. There was a large hole in her stomach and the doctors seemed to be removing something but Inuyasha was no longer paying attention to that as he was looking over at the monitors to make sure Kagome was still alive.

When the doctors were through the closed the hole and cleaned everything up, Kagome seemed to be fine but the only way Inuyasha would feel ok with leaving is if she woke up, so he waited, and well into the later morning he sta by her side. Nurses came in every once in a while to check up on her then left when they were satisfied. Finally around noon Kagome's eyes began to open and Inuyasha was right there to watch as she seemed to come to life once more. "Inuyasha?" She muttered quietly but rubbed her eyes slowly and turned her head to the other side so that she could asses where she was. Inuyasha was shocked 'Can she see me?' He wondered and moved to the other side but sadly it seemed she could not know that she was awake.

Jakotsu and Sesshomaru came into see her about an hour later after the doctors cleared that she was good for visitors. About twenty minutes into their meeting with Kagome Dr. Naraku came in. "Do you want to see her Kagome?" He asked. Kagome just looked confused at him.

"Her?"

"Yes, her." He motioned to someone in the hallway to come in. A nurse stepped through the doorway with a pink bundle of blanket in her arms. She walked next to Kagome and asked her to put her arms out. Kagome did so and the bundle was put in them. Looking down a small reddened baby face was looking back up at her with deep violet eyes and a little tuff of black hair a top her head.

"She beautiful." Kagome heard Jakotsu say from beside her. Kagome had to agree and so did Inuyasha, who was watching over Kagome's shoulder. As he looked down at his daughters face he felt a pang of guilt in the depths of his soul. The pain soon over took him and he was back in his dog body. Tears welling up in his eyes. _'How could I ever want Kagome to murder our beautiful child.'_


	15. Final

Last One. I finally did it. Soulbound is complete. PARTY TIME. Though I would still like reviews. To tell me how I did and so on. PLEASE. Oh and maybe you could all check out some of my other stories at some time. Thanks For the final time for all your reviews. Oh and this story, I am sure none of you know, was written for my BFF, ElementalHanyou, Since she adores IunXKag so very very much.

~kyrosethorns

* * *

To say that everyone was excited about the baby's arrival would be an understatement. Despite not being completely ready for little Lotus since she had arrived earlier then they had thought she would, things were going fine. Fluffy was excited to be around the baby and did what ever he could for her such as fetching toys and such when he wanted to play with her. And with Jakotsu over willing to babysit Kagome was still able to finish up her final year at school and graduate with honors. Summer was also great as Sango and Miroku came over often to aid Kagome with her baby, not to mention that the two of them got to start preparing for a wedding, theirs. Some may think there still to young but they just ignore those people. And lucky Kagome is going to get to be the maid of honor. The only thing that could make things better would be the one thing Kagome figured she'd never get back and that thing was Inuyasha.

About late July Kagome gathered up Lotsu and tied a leash to Fluffy's neck before heading out for their daily walks, though she took a slightly different route today and found herself walking past the city's main cemetery. She took a good look at it through the gates and spotted an old tree resting up on a small him. Pink blossoms were beginning to fall off of it around the graves. Kagome decided to go in.

She hadn't been here in less then a year still and thinking back to when she last did a lot of things had changed. At that time she was still a cheerleader, she still lived with her family, her mom didn't hate her, and Inuyasha had just died. And at the time no one knew who had done it. Know she did and Kagome began to become furious at thought of what Koga had done and then acted afterwards as he was as torn about it as she was. Luckily about a month earlier one of his friends, Ginta, and turned the three of them in and were now getting what they deserved.

She stopped at the grave site with the headstone in graved with 'Inuyasha Miyamoto' on it. Putting the stroller wheels in their lock, Kagome knelt down beside the grave. "Hey Inuyasha. I know I haven't been to visit you lately. Well at all for that matter I have had my mind busy over the last year and I'm sorry but coming her somewhat slipped my mind."

Fluffy's head began to feel light and he stumbled over next to Kagome and sat down atop the grave.

"I still didn't abort the baby you know, and she was born a few months ago, her name is Lotsu. I kind of wish you could see her, she looks a lot like you."

Fluffy feel to the ground and started whimpering, this in turn caught Kagome's attention. "What's wrong." She leaned over to stroke his fur but gasped and slid back from him when a translucent image seemed to materialize behind her dog. It was a young man with look thick white hair. He looked up at her and pained golden eyes meet frightened brown.

"Kagome." It whispered.

"Inu-Inuyash-a?" He nodded as tears fell form Kagome's eyes and onto the ground below her. A silver light began to appear around the dog and the see through Inuyasha. Suddenly the dogs body began to dematerialize and disappear, at the same time and rate that the silver-haired Inuyasha become more solid. Once the light vanished sitting there on the ground where just the two of them. From her spot Kagome looked the man over. He had long white hair that hung slightly longer then Inuyasha's used to be, his eye were a bright golden amber. Long thick nails came out of each finger and small fangs seemed to replace his eye-teeth. And to top it all off two small triangular dog ears, similar to Fluffy's sat on top of his head. The only thing that Kagome recognized was the shape of his face and the life that shone deep within his eyes. "Inuyasha." She cried out before flinging her arms around him in a tight embrace.

He held onto her. "I am so sorry Kagome. So very, very sorry." Tears began to fall from his eyes as well. It was only when small coos and laughter emerged from the stroller did the two of them break apart. They got up and looked over at their daughter and smiled. "May I hold her?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome only nodded and reached into the stroller to pick Lotus up and hand him over to Inuyasha. It was at the moment that moment that a pleasant warmth flowed through them all. For the first time they were all together as a family. The only problem was;

"How are we going to explain this to everyone."

_.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:._

Inuyasha and Kagome decided that they would be moving out into the county where they wouldn't have to worry about running into to many people. Of course some people did know of Inuyasha's return from the grave. Miroku and Sango, along with Sesshomaru, who was glad to have his little brother back, and Jakotsu, you blushed madly when he found out that 'Fluffy' was really Inuyasha this whole time. There was a small going away part for them which was a cross also with celebrating Kagome's acceptance into on of the highest rated Universities in Japan. And because of this Inuyasha decided that he would become a stay-at-home-dad, believing no more that a child would ruin his life. It was easy for anyone to see that little Lotsu easily had her father wrapped around her fingers easier then you can say...

"Cheese." *Snap*

"There you go guys." Miroku said as he handed Inuyasha over the digital camera. "One big, or small, happy family."

"Thank you."

"No problem. So you guys still coming down for the wedding next year?"

"Of course. Though I think I may have to wear a hat." Inuyasha began playing with his soft ears. Miroku just laughed at this and told him it didn't really matter as long as they showed. Everyone enjoyed there time together and left around eight so that Inuyasha and Kagome could have some alone time together.

"I'm glad your back Inuyasha."

"I'm glad I'm back too. Though I was technically there the whole time."

"True. I just wish I knew it."

"Don't worry you still had two months from when you figured it out to have figured it out."

"Uhn?"

"Well if you hadn't noticed by my death-day, then my soul would have just been wondering the world for eternity alone."

"What!"

"Don't worry it won't happen now."

"..." Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead.

"Lets go to bed soon shall we."

"First we check on Lotsu, then we go to bed." Kagome got up and headed upstairs.

"You know she may get lonely with out any sibling." Kagome froze and turned back to Inuyasha, who had a wide smirk on his face, she walked back down and smacked him up side the head. "I was only kidding." She didn't answer. "Kagome." He followed her to their child's room. That night the two of them slept truly peacefully in each other's arm. And nothing would ever bring them apart again.

_.:*:.~~~~~ .:*:._

_That's all Folks!_


End file.
